Stones
by shouldsleep
Summary: Seth demonstrates the difference between Cohens and Atwoods when Ryan's health is in jeopardy.


Rated: G

**Rated: G****  
****Disclaimer : I don't own the OC, characters or actors. This is a work of fiction and I'm not making any money from it.**

**Summary: Seth shows what it means to be family when Ryan's health is in question.**

He wanted to scream.

He'd been punched in the nose, broken his leg and had Seth-induced migraines- but nothing compared to this.

Gingerly rising from the bed, Ryan shuffled carefully into the bathroom.

Rifling through the medicine cabinet, he found a bottle of Tylenol and popped a few tablets, swallowing them with a cupped handful of tap water.

Wishing (not for the first time) that painkillers worked instantly, he lay down on the bathmat and curled to one side. The bed was too far away and he didn't think he could manage a return trip. He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself from the blinding pain.

Thinking of England did no good, so he thought of France.

But France reminded him of Taylor, who had taken a summer internship in Paris and wouldn't be home for two more weeks. Having received emails that were _très cochon_(very dirty)he was eagerly anticipating their reunion; counting the days until her return.

_God he missed those lips, those eyes….and especially those-_

His reverie was interrupted by a loud, electronic version of "All By Myself".

Seth thought he was so damn funny.

"Hello?" he managed hoarsely, pulling the phone from his pocket and silencing the god awful ring tone.

"Ryan? Where are you? I've been waiting for almost an hour. Mom and Dad are only gone one night, we have to maximize the next twenty four hours. Quality -for a limited time only- Seth/Ryan time? Ringing any bells?"

Ryan gave a noncommittal grunt and staggered back to bed.

"Still at home. Rain check," he gasped, as another wave of pain spasmed through his body.

"What? Wait- Are you okay?" Seth sounded concerned, and Ryan marvelled once again at how different this family was.

His family.

"No."

He was different too.

The pain was so unbearable that it had beaten his usual response of 'fine' into submission, and his body was screaming for a T.K.O.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain took his breath away.

The pain made him retch.

Heaving and willing something to come up, to pull out the dagger buried deep in his side, to put out the flames that were swallowing him whole…

Someone was knocking on the bathroom door.

The sound barely registered as he fought to keep the tears from coming.

Atwoods didn't cry. Atwoods were brave.

Someone was pounding on the door.

The pain was unrelenting.

If it was light, _it was blinding_.

If it was sound, _it was deafening_.

If it had form, _it was a crystal drop cascading down his cheek_.

Cohens were honest.

Someone was opening the door.

"Ryan."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He barely felt the hands that put on his shoes, tying the laces with uncharacteristic attentiveness.

He hardly noticed the hands that buckled his seatbelt.

He couldn't see the foot that pressed the gas pedal down to the floor, speeding them to the emergency room.

He scarcely comprehended the urgent voice that insisted his brother _couldn't _wait any longer.

He did feel the warm hand that squeezed his own, and was comforted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you that exercise was dangerous. I avoid physical exertion for safety's sake."

"He said it could have been caused by a lot of things. Dehydration at the gym was just one theory. It might run in my family, you had to leave most of the medical history blank- I didn't know half the answers."

They drove in silence for a while, for once the cd player wasn't blaring one of Seth's LPs.

"So…. They say kidney stones are like having a baby. What are you going to name it?"

"Hmm?"

He was sleepy now. Little Demerol horses were galloping through his bloodstream.

"Your stone. I think we should name it."

"You're weird, Seth. Do people ever tell you that?"

"Constantly. Now what are we going to call this little sucker?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's going to be okay, mom."

Ryan was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. He wasn't pretending to be asleep _per se_, but he was willing to admit that Seth was better at the verbal stuff than he would ever be.

"They gave him this strainer thing to piss into… Like panning for gold. Only instead of precious metals, he's looking for excruciatingly painful stones."

"Mom, he's sleeping. He didn't even want me to call you guys, said he didn't want to wreck your trip."

He couldn't make out the words, but he knew Kirsten had plenty to say in response to that from the way Seth jerked the phone away from his head.

"Owww, mom. No yelling."

"I'll talk to her, Seth," he said, bemused.

His brother covered the mouthpiece with one hand and mouthed "Are you sure?"

Ryan nodded and took the phone.

It was nice to have people who cared.

Especially when you were pissing blood.

**The End**


End file.
